The Codex of Heroes Vol-2
by ShadowWarden777
Summary: The Throne of Heroes, a place that exist outside time and space, where heroes of legend wether real or fictional reside, a place that is interconnected with the Holy Grail War. Let us see what kind of heroes one could summon from the infinite expanse of Space/Time. Sequel to The Codex of Heroes Vol-1.
1. Entry 01: Twister of Insanity

Entry 01: Twister of Insanity

**Status**

Name: Crash Bandicoot

Title: N/A

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Berserker, Rider, Archer

Height/Weight: Unknown

Attribute: Earth

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Traits: Beast, Humanoid, Bandicoot, Riding, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Crash Bandicoot

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Luck: B

Endurance: A

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: A

**Skills**

Battle Continuation [A]

Only a decisive lethal blow can finish him off.

Mental Pollution [A]

A skill where due to possessing a distorted mentality, it is possible for one to shut out any mental interference thaumaturgy.

Titan Jacking [C]

With the help of Aku Aku Crash is able to gain control of stunned enemies and use them against other enemies

**Noble Phantasm**

Aku Aku [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

A witch doctor spirit who lived as a wooden mask and guided Crash, his sister Coco and their friends as they defeated the forces of evil. When summoned Aku Aku can defend Crash from attacks, take control of stunned enemies, teleport him, grant Crash temporary invulnerability, sense individuals, and even resurrect him up to three times.

**Bio**

Hailing from N. Sanity Island Crash was genetically created by Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio to be the general of a genetically altered army for the purpose of conquering the world. A malfunction during his creation allowed Crash to escape and since then he has become a thorn to Cortex side thwarting all his plots for world domination.

* * *

**AN: Salutations everyone and welcome to volume 2 of the Codex of Heroes, to start off this volume we have none other than Crash Bandicoot a childhood classic and one of the first games that I actually owned when the PlayStation first came out, so one could imagine the delight I felt when the Insane Trilogy was released not only allowing many of us to play these classics games but also play the ones that we never got the chance to.**

**As you may have notice above, I decided to add a few things to the Status section just to spice it up a little bit and because there exist the possibilities that future entries' Skills or Noble Phantasm may affect a particular Servant possessing these traits. To go over them quickly we have Gender which is fairly obvious what it is, Attributes which in FGO is a mechanic that is similar to the class triangle [does not apply to hypothetical battles], and Traits which identifies characters within certain categories [Saber Face, Dragon, Humanoid, Divine, etc.].**

**The following are the different attributes which explains the criteria on why they are Servants: **

\- **Man: people who completed great deeds as normal humans.**

\- **Earth: heroes who originate from fantastical, unrealistic myths and legends. Tend to be more monstrous or fanciful but are not born divine. **

\- **Sky: also refer to as "Heaven" are those who possess a high amount of divinity, sometimes being demigods, or even gods themselves.**

\- **Star: the hopes of mankind, those who not only did great deeds, but changed all of mankind's destiny.**

\- **Beast: can also be called the Beast of Calamity or Evils of Man, they are the invert of the Star attribute; they exist to destroy humanity and threaten the continuation of history.**


	2. Entry 02: Dawn of the Dragon

Entry 02: Dawn of the Dragon

**Status**

Name: Spyro

Title: N/A

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Rider, Caster, Berserker

Height/Weight: Unknown

Attribute: Earth

Alignment: Lawful Good

Traits: Dragon, Servant, Male, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: The Legend of Spyro

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Luck: B

Endurance: B

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: A+

**Skills**

Dragon Kata [A]

As a dragon Spyro can utilize his horns, paws, and tail to attack enemies utilizing advance combat techniques and small size to outmaneuver his enemies.

Legend of the Purple Dragon [A]

As a purple dragon Spyro has the ability to harness multiple elements instead of just one which includes: Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, as well as Time and Aether.

Dragon Slayer [C]

Although Spyro never hunted dragons, being a dragon himself, he is granted this skill due to his exploits in dealing with powerful dark dragons such as Cinder and Malefor.

**Noble Phantasm**

Time Fury: Crystal of Hope [B] [Barrier]

With Dragon Time Spyro can slow down time when facing enemies but the true purpose of this magic lies within its ability to protect Spyro; when activated Spyro will be encased in a Time Crystal suspending him and those around the area of effect in a stasis. The Time Crystal can be shattered by the master's use of their mana, but this would be take a considerably amount of it, or through the use of a command spell; should the master be incase in the Time Crystal then the crystal itself must lose some of its power before it can be shattered which could take years.

Dark Aether: Corruption of Hope [A] [Anti-Unit/Self]

The true element of the purple dragons; The untamed power of Dark Aether resembles that of an atom smasher; it dismantles a target at the atomic level, literally "unmaking" it. Its magic leaves behind destructive and withering effects. It can also transform Spyro into his darker form causing him to become a ruthless creature bent on destroying anything in his path. If summoned as a Berserker this Noble Phantasm will be permanently active sealing the others.

Light Aether: Dawn of Hope [A] [Anti-Unit]

The resulting breath a purple dragon would use in critical times; energy in its purest form and the true power of the Purple Dragon. It has strong connections to light, life, holy might, and cosmic energy. Light Aether can be projected, moved, repelled, altered and even transferred, but the more energy dealt with, the greater the toll it has on Spyro.

**Bio**

Spyro was a rare purple dragon prophesied to bring hope to the world. During Spyro's incubation, the Dragon Temple was attacked by the forces of the Dark Master, who was intent on destroying all the dragon eggs to prevent Spyro's birth. This would fail and years later Spyro would embark on a journey that would see to the destruction of the Dark Master and bring peace to the world.

* * *

**AN: Given that there are three incarnations of Spyro I chose to represent the Spyro from the Legend of Spyro trilogy due to the fact that he is the most flesh out of the three and in my opinion is the coolest. Anyway, hope you guys have a great day and I'll see you guy in the next entry. **


	3. Entry 03: Fairy Dragon King

Entry 03: Fairy Dragon King

**Status**

Name: Natsu Dragneel

Title: Salamander, The Great Demon Lord Dragneel, E.N.D.

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Caster, Berserker

Height/Weight: 5'9 ft / Unknown

Attribute: Earth

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Traits: Male, Servant, Humanoid, Dragon, Demonic, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Fairy Tail

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: B

Luck: C

Endurance: A

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: A

**Skills**

Heir of the Dragon King [A]

As the son of Igneel Natsu is a Dragon Slayer capable of utilizing Fire Dragon Slayer Magic as well as having superhuman abilities, but due to his nature as a Dragon Slayer he is prone to motion sickness whenever he rides a vehicle, unless he believes the transportation to be more ally that vehicle.

Mana Burst (Flame / Lighting) [A]

A version of Mana Burst that infuses one's weapons and body with magical energy that imparts a flame and lighting effect; Natsu is capable of using his fire utilizing various techniques and as a Dragon Slayer he is capable of consuming fire not of his own making in order to rejuvenate himself. After consuming lighting, he achieved a state known as Lighting Fire Dragon Mode in which he enhances his fire techniques with lighting although this weakens him once deactivated.

Self-Modification [C]

Under certain conditions Natsu can morph parts of his body to that of a dragon.

**Noble Phantasm**

Fire Dragon King Mode [A] [Anti-Unit]

Unique to Fire Dragon Slayers; the sheer potency without fully unleashing this power is capable of radiating extreme heat causing the earth to become an inferno, bodies of water evaporate in seconds, and clothes to burn off. When utilizing the power of Igneel in this mode Natsu's power increase drastically to levels that allow him to fight toe-to-toe with beings as incredulously powerful as Zeref and even completely incinerate forbidden, powerful magic. However, the power of Igneel is limited and once depleted this Noble Phantasm's rank will be reduced.

Dragon Force [A+] [Anti-Unit Self]

When Natsu enters this state, he gains power comparable to that of a dragon, the power to destroy anything. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells and grants the Natsu access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances his physical prowess, speed, and considerably boosts their magic power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon.

**Bio**

Once a mage from the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. He was the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, having originally died 400 years ago, being subsequently revived as his brother's most powerful Etherious: E.N.D. Natsu was also among the five Dragon Slayers sent to the future from four hundred years in the past, having an additional purpose in the assistance of the defeat of Acnologia.

* * *

**AN: As of this post I have watch the first few episodes of Fairy Tail and man it's good, can't believe that it took me this long to finally get to it. But I digress, hope you guys enjoyed this entry, comment on who you want to see in Codex, and have a great day. **


	4. Entry 04: Magnificent Evil

Entry 04: Magnificent Evil

**Status**

Name: Maleficent

Title: The Mistress of All Evil

Gender: Female

Eligible Class: Caster, Avenger

Height/Weight: Unknown

Attribute: Earth

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Traits: Humanoid, Female, Servant, Fairy, Dragon, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Sleeping Beauty

**Parameters**

Strength: E

Agility: E

Luck: C

Endurance: D

Mana: EX

Noble Phantasm: A

**Skills**

Transformation [A]

A skill that allows the user to change one's form.

Familiar (Ravens) [C]

Maleficent pet raven Diablo is her confident and assistant, even acting as her second-in-command.

Curse of the Witch [A]

Maleficent is capable evoking powerful curses through different mediums the more infamous case being the sleeping curse cast upon Princess Aurora via spinning wheel and spindle.

**Noble Phantasm**

Mistress of all Evil [C] [Anti-Army]

This Noble Phantasm summons forth her army of darkness comprised of goons and heartless to do her bidding.

Forest of Thorns shall be Thy Doom [D] [Fortress]

A spell when cast calls forth a forest of thorns; though effective in its purpose, ultimately it only serves as a minor distraction to servants with the means to overcome it since in the end it's just a forest of thorns.

All the Powers of Hell [A] [Anti-Army]

Maleficent unleashes her full might transforming into a dragon; in this state her strength is comparable to that of a dragon and possesses poisonous fangs.

Maleficent's Revenge [B] [Anti-Unit Self]

In the event that Maleficent falls in battle Diablo can use her staff in order to revive her but this will only work once, and should Diablo be killed this Noble Phantasm will be sealed.

**Bio**

An evil fairy said to be the incarnation of evil, Maleficent was responsible for all the misfortune that plagued King Stefan's kingdom. She was the one responsible for cursing Princess Aurora into an eternal sleep until she was defeated by Prince Philip. She would somehow escape into other worlds causing havoc until she was once again defeated by a young boy wielding key-shaped sword.

* * *

**AN: Maleficent is considered the most powerful villain in Disney and for good reason, I mean when a character like her appears or is reference in multiple media you know she's been presented right [most of the time] and considering her title as the mistress of all evil I could only imagine a confrontation between her and Angra Mainyu. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this entry, have a great day and I'll see you guys in the next entry. **


	5. Entry 05: Everything is Permitted II

Entry 05: Everything is Permitted II

**Status**

Name: Ezio Auditore da Firenze

Title: The Prophet, Master Assassin, Mentor

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Assassin, Avenger

Height/Weight: Unknown

Attribute: Man

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Traits: Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Assassin's Creed

**Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: B

Luck: B

Endurance: D

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: C

**Skills**

Charisma [C]

In life Ezio recruited many initiates into the Brotherhood forming the Italian Brotherhood.

Eye of the Mind (True) [A]

A heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience.

Mystic Eyes (Eagle Vision) [A]

Mystic Eyes that allows Ezio to differentiate friend from foe and be warned about any oncoming danger or attacks, allowing him to dodge it upon realization.

Disengage [B]

The ability to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat or reset the battle conditions.

Expert of Many Specializations [C]

Ezio has learned a vast array of skills such as: picking pockets, blending into crowds, armed and unarmed combat, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques, free-running and long-range combat.

**Noble Phantasm**

Legacy of Altaïr: Armaments of the Mentor [D] [Anti-Unit Self]

This Noble Phantasm arms Ezio with both the armor and sword that once belonged to Altaïr; the armor was created using knowledge obtained from the Apple of Eden creating an armor that was both strong yet light. The sword despite not possessing any unique abilities is of excellent make and made of silver metal.

Call of the Brotherhood [B] [Anti-Army]

By establishing a base of operations Ezio can establish a Brotherhood and call forth his fellow Assassins and allies which can assist him in battle or serve as a spy network. It is also possible for Ezio to recruit new members to the Brotherhood and teach them.

**Bio**

He was a Florentine nobleman during the Renaissance, and, unbeknownst to most historians and philosophers, the Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins, a title which he held from 1503 to 1513. He is also an ancestor to William and Desmond Miles, as well as Clay Kaczmarek.

* * *

**AN: I may have said this before, or not, but Assassin's Creed is a big franchise so much so that like Kingdom Hearts they release many "spinoff" games to move the plot and avoid the "proper numeral sequels like the plague. But I digress, Ezio in my opinion is the best of the playable Assassins in the series and to have as many games to flesh out his character was fun to play through. Despite how many sequel prequels they release in the future I hope that it continues with its great story [despite how confusing it sometimes is] and I hope you guys enjoyed this entry. **


	6. Entry 06: He Who Reaches the Impossible

Entry 06: He Who Reaches the Impossible

**Status**

Name: Vegeta

Title: Prince of Saiyans

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Berserker

Height/Weight: 5'5 ft / 123 lbs

Attribute: Earth

Alignment: Neutral Good

Traits: Humanoid, Male, Alien, Servant, Earth & Sky

Origin: Dragon Ball

**Parameters**

Strength: EX

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: A

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: EX

**Skills**

Ki [A]

Also known as "latent energy" or "fighting power," which directly translates as "life force." This force is a tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual can manipulate it and use it outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. Because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, it is necessary to increase one's ki to overcome this barrier and become stronger.

Zenkai [A]

A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle.

**Noble Phantasm**

The Warrior of Legend: The Super Saiyan [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

An advanced transformation assumed by members and hybrids of the Saiyan race. While physical change is not too drastic apart from a slight increase in muscle mass and coloration changes to the hair and eyes, the power output increase is colossal. It grants Vegeta a power 10x greater than normal and it further increases the more he ascends through the different Saiyan transformations.

The Divine Warrior: Super Saiyan God [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

A Saiyan transformation that grants the user godly ki, providing them with a power boost beyond the Super Saiyan transformation. It is initially obtained through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans or special divine training. Despite its name, this form is separate from the Super Saiyan transformation line. Vegeta can further combine this form with the Super Saiyan transformation, attaining the more powerful Super Saiyan Blue. By breaking his limits Vegeta can achieve a greater variation of this form known as Super Saiyan God SS Evolved.

**Bio**

Regal, egotistical, and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, but later abandoned his role in the Frieza Force, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the universe's most powerful warriors, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power.

* * *

**AN: Having Goku in the Codex it was inevitable that Vegeta would eventually be added as well. Vegeta is easily my second favorite character in the entire series and given how he has evolved as a character throughout the years I only hope that doesn't get mess up. Anyway, question of the day: If a tournament between the many variations Goku where to take place which Goku would win? [Xeno, GT, Manga, etc.] **


	7. Entry 07: Future Witness

Entry 07: Future Witness

**Status**

Name: Lucina

Title: Marth, Exalt, Glorious Archer, Brave Princess

Gender: Female

Eligible Class: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Faker

Height/Weight: Unknown

Attribute: Sky

Alignment: Lawful Good

Traits: Humanoid, Female, Servant, Riding, Queen, Earth & Sky, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Fire Emblem

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: B

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: A

**Skills**

Charisma [D]

A composite skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles.

Divinity [E]

Although not a demigod Lucina is of the Exalted Blood, those bless by Naga, symbolized by the brand of the Exalt in her left eye which makes her one of the few people capable of wielding the Falchion.

Instinct [A]

The ability to instantly identify "the best personal course of action" during combat.

**Noble Phantasm**

Parallel Falchion: Divine Blade of the Future [B] [Anti-Unit]

Also known as the Kingsfang, it is a divine sword that was forged by Naga from one of her fangs. This blade is effective against dragons and dark beings, but its true power is sealed, only by performing the Ritual of Awakening can the sword's true power be unleashed; the sword also provides a healing effect to its wielder. This Noble Phantasm is available to Lucina as a Saber.

Thögn: Legendary Bow from another World [A] [Anti-Unit]

A bow of legend that hails from another world obtained by Lucina through unknown means. Despite being a weapon of legend, not much its known about it and its only known abilities increases Lucina's speed and strength. This Noble Phantasm is available to Lucina as an Archer.

Geirskögul: Lance of the Brave Princess [A] [Anti-Unit]

A lance that hails from another world obtained by Lucina through unknown means. The history of this lance is unknown and its known abilities grants Lucina an increase to her defenses and provides an increase to strength and speed to her allies on the battlefield. This Noble Phantasm is available to Lucina as a Lancer.

**Bio**

A princess of Ylisse, the daughter of Prince Chrom and a distant descendant of the legendary Hero-King Marth. After her world fell to ruin at the hands of the Fell Dragon Grima in the future, she travelled back in time to save her father's life and avert the disastrous future whence she came. For a time she cloaked her identity as a traveler from the future under the guise of a mysterious warrior known only to others as Marth, taking the name from her famous ancestor, but later discarded this guise when she revealed her true nature to Chrom and joined his army, assisting him in conflicts with the Valmese Empire and the Grimleal.

* * *

**AN: Having seen the gameplay trailer of FE Three Houses it makes me wish if previous FE titles receive the same treatment, thinking about it, it would be epic. But anyway, a quick mention of the Faker class, don't know if I mentioned it before but just in case the Faker class Servants are essentially Heroic Spirits that were counterfeits and body doubles in life. Given that Lucina poses as Marth during the events of Awakening is kind of fitting and since FE Heroes has multiple Lucinas it gives her access to different classes to work with. **


	8. Entry 08: Warrior of the Stars

Entry 07: Warrior of the Stars

**Status**

Name: Kirby

Title: Star Warrior

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Rider, Saber, Caster

Height/Weight: Unknown

Attribute: Star

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Traits: Riding, Alien, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Kirby

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Luck: B

Endurance: A

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: A

**Skills**

Copy Ability [EX]

By inhaling certain enemies Kirby can copy a wide array of abilities and due to him possessing a pocket dimension within his stomach he is capable of utilizing all the abilities he has obtained at any time.

Star Warrior [A]

As the youngest Star Warrior Kirby's mission is to combat evil wherever it may appear. Despite being an inexperience Star Warrior Kirby has defended his home from all manner of enemies. This skill allows Kirby to sense enemies with Evil alignment and seek them out.

Charisma [A]

Kirby's sheer adorableness make potential enemies rethink of attacking him due to his innocent nature, only cold-hearted individuals [bastards] or idiots are immune to this skill.

Natural Body (Kirby) [A]

Kirby's body is malleable able to take hits, stretch, and be squish without that much of a bother to him, a testament to his endurance.

**Noble Phantasm**

Robobot Armor: Star Warrior's Mechanize Suit [B] [Anti-Unit]  
A mech suit that allows Kirby to scan specific enemies, copy their abilities and augment them into powers called Modes.

Star Rod: The Wand of Dreams [EX] [Anti-Nightmare]

A legendary artifact that powers the Fountain of Dreams and causes the magic waters to flow from it, giving good dreams and restful sleep to the people of Dream Land. The rod is extremely effective against Evil aligned enemies and nightmarish entities.

Hypernova [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

In this state Kirby's inhaling ability is amplified tremendously allowing him to inhale larger objects and enemies that otherwise couldn't.

Warp Star: The Shooting Star [C] [Anti-Unit]

Kirby's main method of transportation, the Warp Star is capable of reaching the speed of light and can be controlled by though alone. Despite being a great flyer in these Kirby isn't very good at landing them causing him to crash violently indirectly using it as a weapon.

**Bio**

A denizen of the far-off, peaceful planet Pop Star, Kirby became a citizen of Dream Land after defeating King Dedede. Even though he's only about eight inches tall, Kirby is an extremely skilled technician. He has the ability to absorb the powers of his enemies, and his elastic body makes him a versatile adventurer.

* * *

**AN: Not much to say about Kirby except that he's an icon, his adorable, and one of my favorite characters in Smash Bros. So, a quick question for all of you: If you could possess one of Kirby's copy abilities, which one would you want? Anyway, hope you guys had a wonderful day and I'll see you on the next entry. **


	9. Entry 09: Never tell them the odds

Entry 09: Never tell them the odds

**Status**

Name: Han Solo & Chewbacca

Title: N/A

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Rider, Archer

Height/Weight: 12'9 ft / 422 lbs

Attribute: Earth

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Traits: Humanoid, Alien, Servant, Riding, Beast, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Star Wars

**Parameters**

Strength: C

Agility: B

Luck: EX

Endurance: C

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: A

**Skills**

Expert of Many Specializations [A]

Having being smugglers and later on rebels fighting the Empire both Han and Chewie have learned many skills in order to survive from their exceptional piloting skills and mechanical know-how to even improvising on the fly when things gets dicey.

Voyager of the Storm [A]

The talent to sail vessels recognized as ships. Because the ability as a group leader is also necessary, this unique Skill also has the effects of both Charisma and Military Tactics.

Subversive Activities [A]

The talent to reduce the enemy forces in the preliminary stages before going into battle.

**Noble Phantasm**

Quick Draw: Hand Shot First [B] [Anti-Unit]

When in a standoff, no matter the speed of the opponent Han will always shoot first with his trusty blaster pistol; this Noble Phantasm is automatically activated when Han is confronted by an enemy while his blaster is holstered.

A Wookie's Defiant Roar: Farewell Old Friend [C] [Suicide]

A crystallization of Chewbacca's last stand at the planet of Sernpidal. A hidden Noble Phantasm that can only be activated by Chewbacca when his allies are in danger of perishing, once activated he becomes invincible, nothing short of the moon dropping on him would hurt him. It also forces his allies to retreat the battlefield by whatever means, usually with the Falcon, once this is accomplished Chewbacca will perish. This will also cause a reduction in rank to all parameters and skills by two.

The Millennium Falcon: The Fastest Ship (Piece of Junk) in the Galaxy [A] [Anti-Army]

Hailed as the fastest ship in the galaxy, this ship has been ever present with Han and Chewie throughout their adventures from the Kessel Run to the Battle of Endor and beyond. Despite what many people may say about the ship at first glance the Falcon is still an advance ship capable traversing through space and hyperspace lanes with weapons not most could defend against.

* * *

**AN: It came to my attention just the other day while posting the latest entry that Peter Mayhew, the actor that played Chewbacca in Star Wars passed away on April 30****th**** in his home in Texas. I, like probably many other fans of the franchise grew up with Star Wars and I will never forget the first time I saw that giant fuzzball on TV. Although it is sad that such a legend has passed away, I have no doubt that many of us will always look upon the legacy that he helped create and the wonderful character he brought to life. Rest in Peace Peter, no matter how far, far away you are we will always remember you. **


	10. Entry 10: Moon Holy Grail War

Entry 10: Moon Holy Grail War

Different from the Holy Grail War fought in Fuyuki the Moon Holy Grail War held in the Moon Cell starts with 999 participants that are paired down to 128 Masters who do battle in a tournament format. All participants have their souls digitalized to enter the Moon Cell but whether they do so voluntarily or not is a mystery, and in the case of disqualification or loss, their lives are forfeit due to the deletion of the data comprising their souls. The Moon Cell utilizes the Fuyuki ritual as a basis to collect data as the best samples could be obtained from wars of survival. In fact, the conflict originally ended with the participants killing each other and then fleeing, leaving a mountain of corpses behind. This changed when the NPC known as Twice H. Pieceman won the war but was unable to use the wish granting aspect of the Moon Cell due to his nature as an NPC. Instead he manipulated the rules of the Moon Cell in order to form a structured Holy Grail War, a battle of survival in which only one could emerge victorious.

Once the number of participants is reached their memories are suppressed and are put into the roles of students in a simulated school and given artificial memories, going through the same subjects, lessons, and content every day. Those who begin to regain their memories are allowed to enter the next stage of the preliminaries and are given an Effigy in order to test their abilities as a Master against another Effigy. If successful, those who pass will enter the tournament proper and summon their Servant, those who failed in either stage of the preliminaries will be disqualified, resulting in death.

Once 128 participants are selected and summoned their Servants, they are put in a Reality Marble of a school similar to that of the preliminaries where the participants stay for the next 7 weeks. All Masters can make use of the different facilities within the school but are prohibited from battling each other until the appointed time, although talented hackers have been able to fool the system in order to kill Masters before their matches. At the start of each round the Masters are randomly chosen to face against each other and are given a period of one week to prepare for battle. During said period the Masters can investigate their opponents or enter the Arena, an area dedicated to help Masters train and gain experience against enemy programs. Should the programs overwhelm the Master and their Servant they will be disqualified, more so its imperative that the Master successfully obtains two Triggers generated by the Arena, failure to do so at the day of the match results in the Master being disqualified. To the victor of the tournament access is granted into the core of the Moon Cell, the Holy grail of the Seven Heavens, to harness its power and grant their wishes.

* * *

**AN: I'm alive! Sorry for taking this long to update but things just kept me busy. Anyway, for those of you who may not know in the Fate/EXTRA timeline the world's magic dried up and by the 2030's mages basically could enter the Moon Cell, this world's equivalence of the Matrix, in order to get their wish granted. Unlike the Fuyuki Holy Grail War, the Moon Holy Grail War doesn't have "restrictions" in terms of what servant you can summon, said summoning is done with compatibility, so no catalyst is used. Which means that technically a Master could summon a divine being like Twice did with Buddha, although certain Servants like Gilgamesh are lock away in the Far Side due to being "too powerful". With that I hope you guys enjoyed this entry and I'll leave you guys with this question: If you were participating in the Holy Grail War what Servant would be most compatible with you? **


	11. Entry 11: Masters of the Universe

Entry 11: Masters of the Universe

**Status**

Name: Prince Adam

Title: Prince, He-Man, The Most Powerful Man in the Universe

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Rider, Saber

Height/Weight: Unknown

Attribute: Earth

Alignment: Lawful Good

Traits: Humanoid, Divinity, Riding, Earth and Sky, King, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Masters of the Universe

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Luck: B

Endurance: A

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: A

**Skills**

Divinity (False) [A]

The believe of the people of Eternia that He-Man is a champion of their goddess has granted him this skill.

Coridite Battle Harness [A]

A harness made of Coridite, a powerful crystal containing vast amount of energy in which adds to He-Man's already impressive strength.

Military Tactics [C]

Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.

**Noble Phantasm**

The Sword of Power [A] [Anti-Unit/Self]

Also known as the Sword of Greyskull, it is said that this is the most powerful sword in the universe, as it allows Adam to channel the very power that created the universe within Castle Grayskull to become He-Man. The sword can also deflect any blasts whether magical or technological in origin. It is for lack of a better word indestructible.

Cringer: The Fearless Battle Cat [B] [Anti-Unit]

A green lion and pet to prince Adam; Cringer for the most part is a coward but when Prince Adam transforms into He-Man, he in turn transforms Cringer into the mighty Battle Cat. Battle Cat serves as He-Man's mount and can act independently from He-Man able to face down the fiercest of foes.

**Bio**

Prince Adam was the seemingly worry and careless prince of the planet Eternia, but in reality, he was He-Man, "The Most Powerful Man in the Universe" and brave champion of Eternia. He battled against Skeletor and the forces of evil to bring peace to the universe along with his trusty companion Battle Cat and The Masters of the Universe.

* * *

**AN: He-Man, one of my childhood favorites but at the same time unknowns. You see I grew up with the 2002 version of the character and only saw one episode of the original due to a VHS that came with the toy of him that I used to owned. From what I hear the comics version is a lot darker and presumably DC owns the character, if so, I wonder why no one ever put He-Man in Injustice. Anyway, before I go a question to you guys, while researching I couldn't really confirm if Battle Cat is half dragon or not, also taking the current iteration who will win in a fight, He-Man or Superman?**


	12. Entry 12: Onwards Towards the Dawn

Entry 12: Onwards Towards the Dawn

**Status**

Name: Riku

Title: Keyblade Master

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Saber, Caster, Faker

Height/Weight: Unknown

Attribute: Earth

Alignment: Lawful Good

Traits: Humanoid, Riding, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Kingdom Hearts

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Luck: B

Endurance: A

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: A

**Skills**

Guardian Knight [A]

A rare skill that grants the Servant a temporary attribute bonus if acting in the defense of others.

Seeker of Darkness [C]

This skill allows Riku to impersonate Ansem: Seeker of Darkness granting him access to the powers of darkness which allows him to open corridors of darkness and other dark spells.

Instinct [A]

The ability to instantly identify "the best personal course of action" during combat. Because this Skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms.

Keyblade Master [A]

The mark of an individual Keyblade wielder who has proven to be strong of heart to bear the mantle of Master.

**Noble Phantasm**

Braveheart [A] [Anti-Unit/Evil]

After Riku's first Keyblade, The Way to Dawn, was destroyed he obtained the Braveheart to better deal with Heartless inhabiting the Realm of Darkness. Like other Keyblades it is capable of opening any locks whether be physical or magical, is a great conductor for spells and is effective against beings of darkness.

**Bio  
**A confident young man Riku was Sora and Kairi's best friend hailing from Destiny Islands. When his home fell to darkness, he was chosen to wield a Keyblade and joined forces with Maleficent in order to rescue Kairi and gather the Princess of Hearts while under the influence of Ansem: Seeker of Darkness, coming to blows against Sora. Later events in his life led him towards the path of redemption helping the forces of light against Xehanort and Organization XIII leading up to the second Keyblade War and Xehanort's defeat.

* * *

**AN: The Kingdom Hearts series as I have mentioned before is awesome but with KH3 it became painfully clear that all the games leading up to it was part of what I like to call the Xehanort Saga. With the reveal of the lost masters Sora's disappearance, and the Master of Masters is very clear that the next chapter of the series will begin, personally I would have preferred the series to end with KH3. Now the question is how long will it take to give us this new story arc? Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always comment on which character you want me to add to the Codex and have a great day. **


	13. Entry 13: Don't Let Her Cross Your Path

Entry 13: Don't Let Her Cross Your Path

**Status**

Name: Felicia Hardy

Title: Black Cat, Ashley Moon, Kitten

Gender: Female

Eligible Class: Assassin, Avenger

Height/Weight: 5'10 ft / 120 lbs

Attribute: Man

Alignment: Chaotic good

Traits: Humanoid, Female, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Marvel [Earth 616]

**Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: D+

Luck: A

Endurance: E

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: D

**Skills**

Acrobatics [A]

Black Cat is a skilled acrobat capable of many exceptional feats.

Nature of a Rebellious Thief [A]

"I'm not a hero. I'm a thief. Born a thief. Raised a thief. Will die a thief." - Black Cat. Despite her tendency to play the hero ultimately Felicia will revert back to her nature as a thief which most often than not could lead to her betraying her master if it meant that she can obtain what she desires.

Self-Modification [E]

Thanks to the Kingpin's scientists, Black Cat developed meta-human abilities.

**Noble Phantasm**

Luck of the Black Cat [C] [Anti-Self]

Thanks to powers provided to her by the Kingpin, Felicia can negatively affect the fortunes of her enemies. In the same manner that a superstitious person believes misfortune can be caused by actual black cats, she can cause someone to trip, miss an attack, fall down, or hurt themselves, keeping her opponents from harming her in battle.

**Bio**

Felicia Hardy was a confident cat burglar and a constant thorn in Spider-Man's side, whether as his enemy, his ally, or something even closer. For Felicia, it's about the adrenaline rush, the thrill of the chase, and stealing things nobody else can steal. The Black Cat has had outlandish life goals and she has more than lived up to them.

* * *

**AN: The Black Cat, not much to say about her, in my opinion she's a bit overrated but a classic none the less. Anyway, in other news, for those who follow FGO JP content by this time you may all probably know that Lost Belt chapter 4 came out and with it several new servants including a new Moon Cancer Servant in the form of Jinako. She hails from Fate/Extra CCC and she is anti-social, a bit annoying, and like the rest of the classic Fate characters in the game she is a Pseudo-Servant for a deity known as Ganesha if I'm not mistaken. Translated dialogue suggest that BB might have something to do with her being a Pseudo-Servant and even a Moon Cancer. Considering what the Moon Cancer class represent I can admit that BB is not the only character who could qualify for the class given that Servants such as Kiara can qualify due to her actions during the events of CCC, Altera could also qualify for the class as the White Titan, and Archimedes from Extella due to being a servant of the Velber Star. Who knows maybe in the future the Moon Cancer roster will be expanded someday. **


	14. Entry 14: Demonic Upbringing

Entry 14: Demonic Upbringing

**Status**

Name: Tatsumi Oga & Beelzebub IV

Title: The Rampaging Ogre, The BoB Brawler, Child Rearing Badass, Baby Beel

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Berserker, Caster

Height/Weight: 5'10 ft / Unknown

Attribute: Man

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Traits: Humanoid, Male, Demonic, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Beelzebub

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: C

Luck: D

Endurance: B

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: A

**Skills**

Berserk [A]

A composite skill of Bravery and Mad Enhancement. Grants the user the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage.

Mana Burst (Lighting) [B]

A version of Mana Burst that infuses ones being or weapons with magical energy that imparts a lighting effect.

Father of the Demon King [A]

As the adopted father of the future Demon King Oga has access to several demonic abilities, namely spells which he can utilize in battle against his foes.

**Noble Phantasm**

Super Milk Time [A] [Anti-Unit]

When Oga drinks Baby Beel's special demon milk it causes the both of them to fuse together utilizing their combine power to destroy their enemies and by continuing drinking the milk they can increase their strength but this may lead to unforeseen consequences; it also give Baby Beel control of their body.

Super Croquette Time [A] [Anti-Unit]

Similar to Super Milk Time except Baby Beel needs to consume human food in order to achieve their fusion and Oga is in full control.

Father Switch [A+] [Anti-Unit]

A strange technique that he supposedly receives when Baby Beel is insulted and goes into a so-called "Father's Rage", amplifying his power utilizing an energy known as Annihilation Energy, which is a fusion between two ways of using demonic power, Spells [which utilizes and controls demon energy] and Ankokubutō [which fuses the body with demon energy].

**Bio**

Tatsumi Oga was once a normal high schooler beating on some thugs and mercenaries until one day, he encountered a strange man who split open to reveal a baby. This baby revealed to be Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV future Demon King of the Demon World was sent to the Human World to destroy it. Unwillingly becoming Baby Beel adoptive father due to his strength Oga would teach him on how to become a man as well as help him developed his demonic powers all the while facing threats from both the Human World and the Demon World.

* * *

**AN: Not much to say except the series was fun to watch and like always I need to get around the manga to see the differences. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry and have a great day. **


	15. Entry 15: War Never Changes

Entry 15: War Never Changes

**Status**

Name: Unknown

Title: The Lone Wanderer

Gender: Unknown

Eligible Class: Archer, Gunner, Assassin, Berserker

Height/Weight: Unknown

Attribute: Man

Alignment: Unknown

Traits: Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Fallout

**Parameters**

Strength: ?

Agility: ?

Luck: ?

Endurance: ?

Mana: ?

Noble Phantasm: C

**Skills**

Experts of Many Specializations [A]

The access and use of many professional skills.

Battle Continuation [B]

A skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. Thanks to the Lone Wander's supply of stimpaks and other medical supplies only a decisive lethal blow can kill them.

Eye of the Mind (True) [A]

A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation.

**Noble Phantasm**

Pip Boy: Tool of the Wastelander [C] [Unknown]

The Personal Information Processor [PIP] is an electronic device manufactured by RobCo Industries. It uses ultra-modern super-deluxe resolution graphics, which coupled with its capability to store large amounts of information and transfer data to and from holodisks and from data tubes make it the obvious choice for the wandering explorer. It also displays the user's health status, possesses a radio, a map, a journal, and an inventory list for weapons, armor, and any other supplies.

**Bio**

Not much is known about the Lone Wanderer except that they hailed from Vault 101.

* * *

**AN: You guys are probably asking yourselves, why would I write so little information on a character that literally has a near infinite of things that could be used for establishing character? The answer is simple: canon-wise the Lone Wanderer is an enigma, their mentioned but it's never explicitly stated what they did during the events of Fallout 3. That's where we, as the player, come in as we create our own Lone Wanderer and decide what we're going to do and how we develop our story and character. So, you can see it like this: a master in a Holy Grail War summoned the Lone Wanderer but because of the nature of this character, like summoning a Servant without a catalyst, the Lone Wanderer that will appear will be tailored suited to the master [i.e. Psycho Master = Psycho Lone Wanderer]. Anyway, hope you guys had wonderful day and I'll see you in the next entry. **


	16. Entry 16: Fortune favors the Bold

Entry 16: Fortune favors the Bold

**Status**

Name: Benjamin Sisko

Title: Commander of DS9, Emissary of the Prophets

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Rider

Height/Weight: Unknown

Attribute: Man

Alignment: Lawful Good

Traits: Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Star Trek [Deep Space Nine]

**Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: D

Luck: A

Endurance: D

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: A

**Skills**

Voyager of the Storms [A]

The talent to sail vessels recognized as ships. Because the ability as a group leader is also necessary, this unique Skill also has the effects of both Charisma and Military Tactics.

Pioneer of the Stars [EX]

All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized". Sisko united empires under the Federation despite enemies sabotaging the political landscape and defeated an empire that went unopposed for ten thousand years.

**Noble Phantasm**

NX-74205: USS Defiant [A] [Anti-Army]

The USS Defiant (NX-74205), originally the USS Sao Paulo (NCC-75633), was a 24th century Federation Defiant-class starship operated by Starfleet. It is armed with 4 phaser cannons, 3 phaser emitters, 4 forward torpedo lurchers, 2 aft torpedo launchers, deflector shields, ablative armor, and a state-of-the-art cloaking device.

Fire Caves: What we Leave Behind [A] [Suicide]

The Fire Caves of Bajor were a prison created by the Prophets to contain the Pah-wraiths after they attempted to seize the Celestial Temple. Despite the name, there was never any actual fire in the Caves except when the Pah-wraiths were nearly released. When unleashed Sisko and his opponent are transported to the Fire Caves of Bajor where a final confrontation will take place, while in the cave all skills and Noble Phantasms are sealed. The outcome is determined by Sisko's luck, should he succeed both he and his opponent will fall into the fire pits sealing the enemy with the Pah-wraiths and Sisko in the Celestial Temple.

**Bio**

Benjamin Lafayette Sisko was a well-known Starfleet officer best remembered for his seven-year assignment commanding station Deep Space 9 in the Bajor sector. After discovering the Bajoran wormhole, he became known to the Bajoran people as the Emissary of the Prophets. He played a critical role as a Starfleet strategist and front-line commander in the Dominion War.

* * *

**AN: Star Trek DS9 is one my favorite Star trek series due mostly in part to the Dominion War in the later seasons as this was the first time the series as a whole dealt with large scale conflicts. Anyway, hope guys had a great day and remember to comment on who you want to see in the Codex. **


	17. Entry 17: Berserk Healer

Entry 17: Berserk Healer

**Status**

Name: Yuuki Asuna

Title: The Flash, Berserk Healer, Titania

Gender: Female

Eligible Class: Saber, Caster, Lancer

Height/Weight: 5' ft / 121 lbs

Attribute: Man

Alignment: Lawful Good

Traits: Humanoid, Female, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Sword Art Online

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Luck: A

Endurance: A

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: B

**Skills**

Military Tactics [E]

Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.

Natural Body (Digital) [A]

Possessing an avatar body hailing from a video game means that the same rules apply granting her access to skills and resistances that she otherwise wouldn't possess in real life.

Eye of the Mind (False) [A]

A natural talent to foresee/sense and avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience.

**Noble Phantasm**

VR Avatar [B] [Anti-Unit Self]

This Noble Phantasm allows Asuna access to the different avatar bodies that she has created throughout her time in the different virtual worlds as well as let her access to the different weapons, armors, and skills she has gained.

**Bio**

Prior to being trapped in the game of Sword Art Online, Asuna was known to be somewhat stuck-up and proud of her position in a well-to-do family. However, she was terrified by the thought of being unable to leave the game, but eventually found the resolve to take charge of her own fate, recklessly slaying hordes of monsters on her own and leveling up at a rapid pace to the point of gaining infamy within the community. Nicknamed "The Flash" for her nearly unparalleled speed, she crossed paths with Kirito numerous times, eventually becoming one of his closest allies and later his betrothed.

* * *

**AN: Truthfully, I've only seen the first season of Sword Art Online and it was my first isekai anime so my experience with the genre was great. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry and had a great day. Comment on who you want to see next, until next time, Warden signing out. **


	18. Entry 18: The cavalry's here

Entry 18: The cavalry's here

**Status**

Name: Lena Oxton

Title: Tracer

Gender: Female

Eligible Class: Archer, Rider

Height/Weight: 5'4 ft / Unknown

Attribute: Man

Alignment: Lawful Good

Traits: Humanoid, Female, Servant, Riding, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Overwatch

**Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: D

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: B

**Skills**

Disengage [A]

The ability to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat or reset the battle conditions. Tracer can escape any encounter quite easily even reversing any damage she may have sustained.

Blink [A]

Tracer zips horizontally through space in the direction she's moving and reappears several yards away.

**Noble Phantasm **

Chronal Accelerator [C] [Anti-Unit Self]

A device created by Winston which counteracts the effects of the chronal disassociation Tracer suffered from, keeping her anchored in the present. In addition, it gave Tracer the ability to control her own time, allowing her to speed it up and slow it down at will.

Recall [B] [Anti-Unit Self]

This ability allows Tracer to rewind her personal time up to three seconds, nullifying any damage she may have sustained.

**Bio**

The former Overwatch agent known as Tracer was a time-jumping adventurer and an irrepressible force for good. Known for her fearless piloting skills, she was handpicked to test the prototype of a teleporting fighter, the Slipstream. But during its first flight, the aircraft's teleportation matrix malfunctioned, and it disappeared. She reappeared months later, but her ordeal had greatly changed her: her molecules had been desynchronized from the flow of time. With the help of Winston's device, the chronal accelerator, she was stabilized and was able to control her own personal time. She went on to become one of Overwatch's best agents and fought the good fight even when the organization disbanded.

* * *

**AN: Tracer is an interesting character and some of my friends who played Overwatch has her as their main. Makes me wish that the game had a series on Netflix or something. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the entry and have a great day.**


	19. Entry 19: He's a Phantom

Entry 19: He's a Phantom

**Status**

Name: Danny Fenton

Title: Danny Phantom, Ghost Boy, Halfa, Savior of the Ghost Zone

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Caster, Assassin, Rider

Height/Weight: Unknown

Attribute: Earth

Alignment: Lawful Good

Traits: Humanoid, Male, Servant, Riding, Undead, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Danny Phantom

**Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: A

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: C

**Skills**

Halfa [A]

This skill represents Danny's state as a hybrid capable of changing between his human and ghost forms. As a ghost, Danny can turn invisible, overshadow people, create force fields, wield fire and ice, among other abilities.

Presence Detection [C]

Also, refer to as Danny's Ghost Sense, this allows Danny to detect spiritual beings, but they have to be in close proximity to Danny in order to sense them.

Paranormal Hunter [A]

As an experienced ghost hunter Danny gains an advantage against undead enemies and spiritual entities.

**Noble Phantasm**

Fenton Works [C] [Fortress]

Danny's childhood home, by establishing the territory Danny can make any building into Fenton Works granting him access to all of its inventions and the Ghost Portal.

**Bio**

Danny Fenton was a normal teenage boy or as normal as he could be giving that his parents were paranormal scientists and ghost hunters. One day his parents build a strange machine that would allow them to view a world unseen by mankind, but it didn't quite work and gave up on it. Danny took a look inside of it and accidentally activated it, bombarding him with ecto-energy changing his molecules. Upon regaining conscience, he discovered that he had the abilities of a ghost and with those abilities, he would combat other ghosts even saving the world from utter destruction on one point.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone Happy New Year, I want to say sorry for the unexpected hiatus, but my charging cable died, and it took a while to get a replacement, not to mention that my PC is running slow. Anyway, for the first post of the year I wanted to add Danny Phantom to the Codex, a character from my favorite childhood series that like so many others never got to reach a greater potential due to backstage politics. With that said hope you guys enjoyed this entry, remember to list off what character you which to see in the future and once again Happy New Year. **


	20. Entry 20: The True & False Holy Grail Wa

Entry 20: The True & False Holy Grail Wars

After the end of the Third Holy Grail War in Fuyuki, a magi organization from America took data from the Fuyuki Grail War and planned their own version of the ritual, which would be held seventy years later, with the city Snowfield selected as the sacred land in which to hold the ritual. The purpose of the ritual was not to use a Holy Grail to grant a wish. It was to simply advance the analysis of the Third Magic itself to supposedly dragged it to the level of magecraft.

The system of the wars was copied from the Fuyuki system, albeit with some differences making the procedures of becoming a Master or summoning a Servant more flexible. For example, Tsubaki Kuruoka, a young comatose girl, was able to become a Master and summon Pale Rider, an entity that isn't a Heroic Spirit or a Divine Spirit. Flat Escardos also managed to summon his Servant, Jack the Ripper, without a summoning circle or a chant, only messing around with his catalyst and the ley lines around the area. Enkidu, a being closer to a Noble Phantasm of the gods, was also summoned. The True War also has its own exceptionalities, such as the summoning of the Watcher.

The False War is a primer for the true war, gathering enough energy by summoning six Servants. Rather than fighting for a Holy Grail, the war is over a "False Grail", making the ritual hard to predict compared to that of Fuyuki. The definition of "summoning rituals" is vague at best due to the flawed system, as shown by the summoning of the Pale Rider. After the fifth Servant is summoned, the False Grail wishes for the materialization of the sixth Servant, through brute force if necessary.

The "True" War is started after the summoning of the "False" Servants has occurred. The True Masters are selected far more carefully, unlike the False Masters, most of whom are just people who happened to hear of the War. Unlike the False War, there is also a full roster of seven Servants and the possibility of a Ruler being summoned exists. Despite the False and True Wars being defined as separate occurrences, the Masters and Servants freely battle and collaborate with each other, making the Wars far less separate, at least so far. The exact differences between the "False" and "True" Servants also remain presently unclear, if there are any, to begin with. The two Wars are sometimes referred to both separately and collectively as the 'Snowfield Holy Grail War'.

Unlike in the Fuyuki Grail War, the Church was not asked to supervise the Grail War. However, the Church still sent their own supervisor, although some of the Masters refuse to accept the representative as an actual supervisor.

* * *

**AN: The concept of these wars is pretty good considering its chaotic nature since it would be similar to the Great Holy Grail War only instead of factions it would be a true battle royal. Fate/Strange fake is an interesting read and I recommended it but unfortunately to the best of my knowledge the manga was never completed and I'm unaware if there is a light novel of it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this entry and I will see you guys next time. **


	21. Entry 21: A Tale of Souls & Swords III

Entry 21: A Tale of Souls & Swords III

**Status**

Name: Algol

Title: The Great Hero King

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Foreigner, Avenger, Saber, Caster

Height/Weight: 6'5 ft / 269 lbs

Attribute: Sky

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Traits: Humanoid, Male, King, Divine, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Soul Calibur

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: C

Luck: C

Endurance: A

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: A+

**Skills**

Mana Burst [Chaos] [A]

Algol is capable of channeling the energy of Astral Chaos in his attacks mostly through the use of energy balls.

Divinity [A]

After gaining the power of Astral Chaos Algol become an avatar of war and domination capable warping reality while in Astral Chaos. Due to having mastered the chaotic energy, Algol is a god who creates life and entire worlds on a whim.

Bravery [A+]

The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion, and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage. Algol's indomitable makes him immune to the corruptive influence of Soul Edge allowing him to use its full power.

Natural Body [EX]

Pure power courses through his veins, allowing him to change his body at will, it has become a weapon capable of protruding a powerful arsenal from his frame.

**Noble Phantasm**

Soul Calibur & Soul Edge [A] [Anti-Unit]

The Soul Swords, one born from bloodshed, the other from the purified shards of the latter. Whether the soul swords are copies or the authentic thing there is no question that Algol is capable of utilizing their full power, though his primary method of using them is by manifesting them all throughout his body.

**Bio**

Known as the Hero King, Algol's indomitable will allowed him to wield Soul Edge, resisting the sword's control. Utilizing its power, he brought peace to the lands building the Tower of Glory as a symbol of his reign. His son, Arcturus, jealous of his father's power stole the sword and confronted him ending in his death and Soul Edge shattered. Purifying several shards Algol with help of sages created Soul Calibur, however, the "successful" ritual produced unexpected results: the blade created was extremely similar in nature to Soul Edge due to the restlessness in Algol's soul. Half of Algol's soul was sealed in the spirit sword to contain his lust for power as well to purify the sword while the other half wound up in Astral Chaos, where it settled into a deep slumber. As he slept, the chaotic energies of Astral Chaos transformed his soul into an avatar of war and domination.

* * *

**AN: Algol is one of the most powerful characters in the Soul series only second to Night Terror. Quite frankly is a shame that the latest game in the series didn't add him to the roster and allowed him to be reinvented, at best we only got some vague references. I only hope that the next title they release, if any, will tell a more detailed history of the character or even as the main antagonist instead of a secret one. **


	22. Entry 22: Reaper of Blood

Entry 22: Reaper of Blood

**Status  
**

Name: Ragna

Title: The Bloodedge, Grim Reaper, Man of the Blue, Centralfiction

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Saber, Berserker, Avenger

Height/Weight: 6 ft / 172 lbs

Attribute: Earth

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Traits: Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: BlazBlue

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: B

Luck: D

Endurance: A

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: A

**Skills**

Drive: Soul Eater [A]

As a wielder of a Azure Grimoire Ragna is capable of manipulating darkness in the form of the various body parts of the Black Beast as well as absorb the life force of an opponent's to replenish his own.

Blood Cain [A]

Ragna is able to use his Azure Grimoire to greatly enhance his physical abilities and strengthens his Drive, although it wears down his own life force during its duration even to the point of the Grimoire being able to nearly corrupt his entire person. It has a limiter in the form of Blood Cain Idea in which prevents these effects and can be lifted as a last resort.

Magic Formula [C]

A fusion between science and sorcery created during the Great Dark War against the Dark Beast. It is used as an energy source and can be apply in numerous ways.

Battle Continuation [B]

The ability to fight even when sustaining life threatening injuries. Ragna has been stab and mutilated on different occasions and nothing short of beheading will stop him from continuing on his objectives.

**Noble Phantasm**

The Azure Grimoire [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

Despite being called a grimoire, its form is not that of a book, but rather a high-density mass of concentrated magic element similar to the Black Beast. It has no fix form and in the case of Ragna it took the shape of his right arm. It provides most of Ragna's abilities and is made of the remains of the Dark Beast, which is fused with the Idea Engine. Should Ragna lose control of the Grimoire he risk becoming the Black Beast himself.

Aramasa: The Paradoxical Blade [C] [Anti-Unit]

The weapon itself it's just a normal sword with a large blade that it's capable of changing into a scythe. It is said that the weapon belonged to the legendary warrior Bloodedge, who sacrificed himself to stop the Black Beast for one year. The truth is that the weapon itself belonged to Ragna who was sent to the past to fight the Black Beast then left the weapon behind so that he would acquire it in the future. How he regain his weapon when he return to the present is a complete mystery.

**Bio**

A powerful criminal who has a burning hatred for the world government the Novus Orbis Librarium. Due to this hatred, Ragna used his knowledge of combat, the weapon Aramasa, and the powerful Azure Grimoire to destroy military branches around the world, possibly killing hundreds every time. The Novus Orbis Librarium labelled him an SS-class criminal and issued him the largest bounty in recorded history, P$90,000,000, which, according to Jin, is enough to buy a small country.

* * *

**AN:** Salutations my friends, sorry for the hiatus but unfortunately my laptop died for real this time and I'm currently writing the chapters on my phone. So be warned, potential grammar errors could appear more frequently.

So, BlazBlue, quite frankly it is a series that I know next to nothing about except for what I read while researching Ragna and in my opinion is confusing, a given considering I never played the game and only gave it a glance every now and again. Because of this I will withhold my critique of the series until I know more.

Anyway, I hope for those who are reading this know that despite the current crisis happening around us do not lose hope and to stay safe and healthy for we will get through this. Have a good day and until next time.


	23. Entry 23: The Blind Swordsman

Entry 23: The Blind Swordsman

**Status**

Name: Kenshi Takahashi

Title: The Sword Saint

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Saber, Avenger

Height/Weight: Unknown

Attribute: Man

Alignment: Lawful Good

Traits: Humanoid, Riding, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Mortal Kombat

**Parameters**

Strength: C

Agility: B

Luck: B

Endurance: C

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: D

**Skill**

Presence Detection [A]

The ability to detect other Servants and local mana sources. He can sense an opponent's presence by their energy or by hearing them. His sense of sight is spiritual in nature, meaning that he can sense the souls of living beings.

Protection from Arrows [E]

The ability to deal with projectiles, an increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories through exceptional means, such as hearing the sound of air being cut, or sensing the killing intent of the enemy. Using Sento Kenshi can deflect any projectile towards his enemy and can also absorb said projectile to restore a bit of his health.

Defender of Earthrealm [A]

While fighting enemies who threaten the Earth the user of this skill will receive a boost to all of their parameters. The greater the threat to the realm the greater the boost will be.

Mind over Matter [C]

The use of willpower to overcome physical problems. Kenshi possesses telekinesis, frequently using it to move objects and people with just a wave of his hand. He is capable of teleportation and levitation, further increasing his mobility. He can also use telepathy to project energy waves on enemies as well as read minds, project thoughts, and see visions of the future through his dreams.

**Noble Phantasm**

Sento [D] [Anti-Unit]

An ancient katana blade wielded by the blind swordsman Kenshi, it belonged to his long-lost ancestors, the warrior monarchs of both Asia and Europe in Earthrealm known as the Warrior Kings. Kenshi is capable of summoning sickle-wielding demons to fight in his stead; when doing so Sento will appear as if shattered. This weapon is integral to Kenshi as losing it will mean the loss of his "sight".

**Bio**

Takahashi Kenshi spent his early adulthood searching the world for worthy opponents. When the sorcerer Shang Tsung tricked him into retrieving the enchanted sword Sento from the Well of Souls, the result left Kenshi sightless. Humbled but with a new sense of purpose, Kenshi vowed to rid the realms of despicable creatures like Shang Tsung. He served Earthrealm admirably in the conflict against the Netherrealm and would continue to fight alongside his allies till the end of his days passing his knowledge and wisdom to the next generation.

* * *

**An: a badass blind swordsman, what more could one ask for in a character? I want to clarify the bit of info regarding Sento.(spoilers) In MKX Scorpion attacks the special forces in an attempt to get to Quan Chi, during the battle he defeats Kenshi, separating him from his weapon, and states that without it he is vulnerable.**

**As stated in the lore when Kenshi was blinded it was Sento that guided him out of the tomb were it resided. Given Scorpion's statement it could mean that Kenshi's ability to "see" would be hampered or outright taken away. Although his other senses would be heightened due to his blindness it is never stated how well he could perform without its influence.**

**That's my theory on it anyway. With that said I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for more entries in the future, stay safe and have a wonderful day.**


	24. Entry 24: Rise of a True Hero

Entry 24: Rise of a True Hero

**Status**

Name: Naofumi Iwatami

Title: Shield Hero, Holy Saint, Shield Demon

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Shielder, Avenger, Berserker, Rider

Height / Weight: Unknown

Attribute: Earth

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Traits: Humanoid, Servant, Male, Riding, Earth & Sky, Brynhildr's Beloved, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Rise of the Shield Hero

**Parameters**

Strength: E+

Agility: D

Luck: D

Endurance: A

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: EX

**Skill**

Golden Rule [A]

A skill that refers to the measurements of one's fortune to acquire wealth. He was known as the god of merchant and commerce due to his business ethics as well as the quality items he sold to the people.

Expert in Many Specializations [A]

The access and use of many professional skills. Thanks to his shield Naofumi has accesses to a plethora of passive and active skills that he has acquired throughout his journey.

Guardian Knight [A]

A skill that grants temporary attribute bonus if acting in the defense of others. As a hero of the shield of legend Naofumi gains a boost to his defensive abilities in accordance to how much of a threat the people are in. He gains an even greater boost if the people he's defending are those he cares about.

Animal Whisper [B]

Animals will always naturally be at ease around Naofumi and will become friends with him. This skill not only works on animals but on Demi-Humans and Beastman as well.

Mistrust of the Fairer Sex [D~EX]

A skill that denotes the bearer's distrust towards females due to a traumatic experience. Due to false accusations concerning a spoiled princess and subsequence fallout said event caused, Naofumi mistrusts if not outright hates females. Through his companions this hatred has lessen except for a select few, hence the flux in rank. As a result this skill grants a boost to his attack power when faced against females in accordance to its rank.

**Noble Phantasm**

The Legendary Shield [EX] [Anti-Unit Self]

A weapon of legend granted to the one chosen as the Shield Hero. It grants its user tremendous defensive power but little in the way of attack power and restricts the user from using any kind of weapons except the shield itself. It is capable of absorbing materials to gain different forms that grants Naofumi a variety of passive and active skills that he can then strengthen using a variety of methods as well as the ability to copy other shields.

The Cursed Series: The Shield of Rage [A] [Anti-Unit]

A dangerous set of forms of the Legendary Shield born from Naofumi's wrath over the injustices committed against him. One of the few forms that grants him a method of attack through cursed flames that reduces healing effect. Other attacks available to Naofumi include:

\- The Iron Maiden: an attack initiated by trapping the target in a shield prison and impaling them with spikes, the iron maiden then descends upon the prison with its numerous violent spikes, death a probable outcome.

\- Blood Sacrifice: Naofumi's blood is extracted from his body in a large quantity when using this ability; it then forms a bear trap-like shape under the intended enemy and repeatedly mashes them to death. The use of this technique has the unfortunate side effect of seriously wounding its own wielder, and cursing them by reducing their stats by 30% should they survive. The curse can be healed with time, but the process can be accelerated by using purifying elements.

Bird God: Filo [A] [Anti-Army]

A filolial hatched by Naofumi, whose destiny forever changed the moment he touched her egg. Due to her being owned by the Shield Hero she was born as a Filolial Queen making her unique among other filolials. She is capable of assuming a human form and is proficient in using wind magic, combine with bonus stats provided by Naofumi for being her companion [slave/pet] and she is a destructive force on the battlefield. [NP restricted to Rider class]

**Bio**

Initially a layabout from Japan, Naofumi was transported to another world by the Church of the Three Heroes alongside three other Japanese men. These four Japanese men became the four legendary cardinal heroes, each wielding a legendary weapon. Naofumi was given the Legendary Shield, becoming the latest Shield Hero. Unfortunately, the possession of the shield gave Naofumi a natural disadvantage, as he didn't have any means of offense. To make matters worse, the church and part of the monarchy held a prejudice against the Shield Hero and defamed him as a pariah to the kingdom. Despite this Naofumi and his companions overcame the adversity and protected the world against the Waves of Calamity and other threats.

* * *

**AN: Hello, Warden here, sorry for the late update, finally got a working pc. Anyway, to start things off the Rise of a Shield Hero has several versions to its narrative which makes terms as well characters a little difficult to pinpoint. So I decided to use the light novel version of the character with a few elements from the other versions. At first I was going to put Raphtalia as an NP but decided against it since I believed she should be better off as a standalone Servant compared to Filo. And regarding the last skill, although canonically speaking Naofumi hated the world and distrusted everyone, remember that beside needing someone to attack for him Naofumi bought Raphtalia due to him imagining Malty in that position. So I put a unique spin to that mentality manifesting as a skill. So with that said, stay safe and until next time. **


	25. Entry 25: Hell Rising

Entry 25: Hell Rising

**Status**

Name: Albert Francis Simmons

Title: Spawn, Hellspawn, The One

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Avenger, Assassin, Berserker, Caster

Height / Weight: 6'11ft / 450lbs

Attribute: Beast

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Traits: Humanoid, Servant, Male, Undead, Demonic, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: Spawn

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: A

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: EX

**Skill**

Expert in Many Specializations [A]

The access and use of many professional skills. Before becoming a Hellspawn Al Simmons was a former marine and later on a trained assassin for the CIA thus acquiring many skills such as: military tactics, thirteenth martial arts forms, swordsmanship, marksmanship, and can speak several languages fluently.

Eye of the Mind (True) [A]

A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience.

Presence Detection (SIN) [EX]

Spawn can feel, or sense or be cognizant of misery, pain and hatred. He is aware, even subconsciously when someone is attacked or murdered because he has gained a further affinity with the creatures of the night and shadows and through them experiences the anguish of all mankind.

Hellspawn [A]

Demonic beings made of necroplasm that once were human beings that were tricked into a deal to become lieutenants in Hell's army. They are granted magic in the form of: resurrecting the dead, firing blasts of necroplasmic energy, teleportation, , flame-breathing, transmutation, manipulation of the elements, shape-shifting, flight, talking to animals, reading minds, invisibility, portal creation, time manipulation, soul manipulation, reality warping, regeneration, feeding off the evil sins and negative energy of others, and curing the sick.

Broken Allegiance [A]

A skill that denotes the individual cutting ties with an organization or individual and all the benefits and demerits that comes with it. By breaking his allegiance to both Heaven and Hell Spawn no longer was weak to heavenly weapons.

**Noble Phantasm**

Leetha of the 7th House of K [EX] [Anti-Unit Self]

Commonly referred to as K7-Leetha, is a sentient and constantly evolving neural parasite hosted by Al Simmons once he became a Hellspawn. It sustains its power by feeding on Spawn's necroplasm, spinal fluids, and neural chemicals. It is capable of moving on its own thus providing a pair of extra "eyes" during combat and protects Spawn should he ever be incapacitated. Other abilities provided by the suit include:

\- Evolution: over time, K7-Leetha will evolve into a higher, more effective, stronger and more deadly parasitic life-form.

\- Gliding & Limited Flight: the shroud or cape of K7-Leetha is easily capable of providing a supernaturally empowered form of gliding to Spawn. This easily allows for Spawn to fly through the air and maneuver flexibly and fluidly through the air, often at high speeds well in excess of 100 mph.

\- Limited Shapeshifting & Camouflage: it can change its appearance based on the willpower and desires of its host. While its natural form is that of the Hellspawn uniform, the suit is able to also summon aspects of its hellish nature through the will of the host; manifesting spikes and blades, claws capable of rending flesh and bone and adhering to sheer surfaces, and camouflaging the host by taking on the texture and appearance of a nearby surface similar to a chameleon.

\- Preternatural Strength & Durability: it possesses immense strength and durability which only increases once bonded to a host and with each evolution. This allows it to withstand intense punishment to protect and serve the host. Its chains and spikes are virtually unbreakable, capable of piercing and reshaping steel, throwing or eviscerating grown men and even other supernatural creatures, and supporting immense weights that may well exceed 100 tons.

The Legion [A] [Anti-Army]

Spawn contained more that 6,000 souls, which he can manifest them and share his Hellspawn abilities with. The Legion shares a symbiotic relation with Al Simmons, who's left in pain whenever one of the Legionnaires is slayed. Due to this symbiosis Spawn possesses their knowledge and experience, acquiring skills that he in life may not had access to.

**Bio**

Spawn, formerly known as Albert Francis Simmons, was a former Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Marine Corps and later joined the C.I.A secret covert ops group, the U.S Security Group. He was murdered at the behest of his director and descended to Hell due to his life as an assassin were the being known as Malebolgia offered him a deal: in exchange for becoming a Hellspawn Simmons would be allowed to see his wife one more time. During his time as a Hellspawn on Earth Spawn became an anti-hero protecting the homeless of Rat City coming to blows with street gangs and eventually with the supernatural.

* * *

**AN: Spawn is a badass; there isn't anything I have to add to that. With that said I hope you guys enjoyed this entry and remember to comment on who you want to see in the codex, so stay safe and until next time. **


	26. Entry 26: The Greatest Swordsman

Entry 26: The Greatest Swordsman

**Status**

Name: Roronoa Zoro

Title: Pirate Hunter Zoro

Gender: Male

Eligible Class: Saber

Height / Weight: 5'11 ft / Unknown

Attribute: Earth

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Traits: Humanoid, Servant, Male, Weak to Enuma Elish

Origin: One Piece

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Luck: B

Endurance: A+

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: B

**Skill**

Haki [A]

A mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world but few can fully utilize it. It is not that different from the typical senses. Zoro has access to two of the three types of Haki being:

\- Busoshoku Haki**:** allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent. Users can learn to use the Koka Technique over their entire body and/or weapons.

\- Kenbunshoku Haki: grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities.

Battle Continuation [A+]

Zoro has survived injuries that would have killed a normal human a thousand times over; he has been stab, slashed, and pummeled by many kinds of enemies. He once absorbed the damage and fatigue of his captain, Luffy while having sustained heavy injuries himself, something that would have killed him. He survived and was in a coma for three days.

Instinct [A]

The ability to instantly identify "the best personal course of action" during combat. Because this Skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms.

**Noble Phantasm**

Meito: Wado Ichimonji [A+] [Anti-Unit]

A sword of great personal importance to Roronoa Zoro, and it once belonged to his childhood friend Kuina and her family. It is also one of the 21 Great Grade swords. It is quite durable able to withstand strikes from Dracule Mihawk's Yoru, a Supreme Grade sword, which shattered his two other swords, cut large battleships, and a giant iceberg.

Meito: Sandai Kitetsu [B+] [Anti-Unit]

A Grade Sword forged by the blacksmith Tenguyaman Hitetsu. The sword is cursed said to bring a horrible death to all who wield it. Great luck, skill, and willpower are needed to wield this blade otherwise its bloodlust will try to make its wielder swing in the direction it desires. It possesses great sharpness and durability which can be further enhance with the use of Haki.

Meito: Enma [A+] [Anti-Unit]

One of the 21 Great Grade swords, a masterpiece crafted by the legendary blacksmith Shimotsuki Kozaburo. Described as "able to cut through the bottom of hell", it is sharp enough to be able to harm the night-invulnerable Kaido and bisect the Mountain God. It is also capable of drawing out Busoshoku Haki from its wielder in excessive amounts when swung, cutting far more strongly than intended. If Zoro were to succeed in making Enma a permanent black blade, it may increase in "rank", transforming it into a Supreme Grade Sword.

Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura [B] [Anti-Unit]

An addition to Zoro's main Santoryu. They are extensions of his spirit and are part-illusion based and Kyutoryu effectively triples Zoro's potential as a swordsman. The techniques are accessed when Zoro uses Asura, creating the initial 9-sword illusion needed to access the others.

**Bio**

A man who set out to become the greatest swordsman in the world in honor of his childhood friend, Zoro went out into the world looking for any to challenge swordsmanship against, aiming to take down the man considered the strongest swordsman in the world, Dracule Mihawk. He was the first member to join Luffy's crew and became the second in command of what would be known as the Straw Hat Pirates. He is considered one of the Monster Trio alongside Luffy and Sanji. Zoro was also regarded as one of twelve pirates who are referred to as the "Worst Generation".

* * *

**AN: It's been a long time since I have watched One Piece; I mean how many chapters the manga has at this point? Almost a hundred? Anyway, Haki, to get it out of the way similar to Luffy is a skill acts similar to Eye of the Mind (False) [Kenbunshoku] so it would be redundant if ask why Zoro doesn't have the skill. With that said hope you guys enjoyed this entry, don't forget to comment on who you want to see in the Codex and stay safe.**


End file.
